Afortunadamente No Eres Tú
by MaruHanning
Summary: Bella odiaba con todo su ser a soltero y playboy Edward Cullen. ¿Que pasara cuando este se haga presente y conosca todo lo que ella piensa sobre él? ¿Logrará hacerla cambiar de parecer? ONE SHOOT


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla ya saben el resto ¿no? ¡Ah! Y la canción es de Paty Cantú "Afortunadamente No eres tú"**

**Aclaración, la letra _cursiva_ son los comentarios de ¡Dobby! xd la conciencia de Bella. También cambie una pequeña parte de la letra, en vez de 26, 17 :)**

* * *

_Afortunadamente No Eres Tu_

**Llegas, coqueteas, hablas de más. Haces gran entrada en cada lugar, no me haces sudar**

¡Como odiaba a ese tal Edward Cullen! _Edward-sexy-bombón-Cullen_ ¡Silencio Dobby! ¡Si mi a mi conciencia la llamo Dobby y que!

Siempre llega con su aire de súper modelo, coqueto con todas las chicas del instituto y habla tanto que llega a desesperarme. Su ego es demasiado grande. Quiere que lo reciban con bombos y platillos cuando llega a cualquier lugar, casi hay que poner la alfombra roja y a los paparazzi.

Simplemente me desagrada, no me hace sudar de nervios como él quisiera.

_¡Mentirosa!_

**Me dijiste que tenías 17, te comportas como de unos 10 ó 6 ¿cómo escaparé?**

Es un niño en cuerpo de adonis griego, claro nadie supera a Emmett, su hermano mayor y uno de mis mejores amigos, pero ese es otro tema.

Desgraciadamente sus dos hermanos eran mis mejores amigos junto con sus respectivas parejas, los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie Hale, por lo que lo veía todos los días después del instituto cuando la duendecilla Alice, su hermana menor, me arrastraba a su casa ya sea para una sesión de maquillaje, ropa, películas, chismes, etc. Y él no pierde la oportunidad de insinuárseme.

¿Cómo escapar de ese martirio?

_¿Martirio? ¿Estás segura Bells?_

**Mírate, por Dios escúchate ¡Qué horror, ya cállate! Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo yo no sé, quien te haya dicho qué tu estrategia funciona, No, no, ¡alguien sálveme!**

¿Acaso no piensa antes de hablar? ¿O tiene un cerebro tan minúsculo que no se le ocurren otras frases para conquistar? Porque cada vez que trata de seducirme utiliza las mismas malditas palabra que utilizo con Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Kate y podría seguir por el resto de mi vida. La verdad no las culpo hay que reconocer que el susodicho está bien bueno, pero hay que ser tonta para caer en su cama más de una vez y creerse sus palabra de "Eres la única que me importa" "Eres tan bella" bla, bla, bla.

Yo no sé lo que el pensara de mi, debe creer que soy tonta y que me enamorare de el como todas las chicas de las escuela, no sé de donde habrá sacado esa idea tan estúpida porque su táctica no funciona nada, la verdad produce todo lo contrario en mi.

¿Segura?

¡Desaparece Do…! Un momento esa no era la voz de mi conciencia.

Se supone que en este prado hermoso que descubrí hace un par de meses estaba sola ¿O no?

Me gire lentamente rogando que fuera una simple ilusión y que esa voz que estaba con migo no perteneciera al hombre de mis pesadillas.

Lamentablemente el mundo no estaba de mi lado el día de hoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte fríamente mientras –y contra mis deseos he de agregar –me perdía en sus ojos esmeraldas… ¡Focus Isabella!

-¿De verdad piensas todo eso de mi? –pregunto con una sonrisa torcía que nunca había visto en sus labios antes, estaba cambiando sus técnicas de seducción. ¿Cómo sabia todo lo que había pensado? ¡Mierda! Pensé en voz alta.

-Responde mi pregunta –lo ignore.

-Vengo a este prado cuando quiero alejarme del mundo –dijo en un suspiro mientras miraba a su alrededor para finalmente posar sus ojos penetrantes en mi.

-¿Edward Cullen queriéndose alejar de la atención? ¡Se va a acabar el mundo! –grite con ironía.

-Estamos chistositas –me fulmino con la mirada –Ahora volviendo al tema, si es eso lo que piensas de mi ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunte extrañada.

-Ya que definitivamente no eres como todas las chicas, debes tener alguna idea de hombre ideal ¿No? –dijo mientras se sentaba y hacia un gesto con su mano para que me sentara frente a él.

-Bueno…-susurre mientras aceptaba su invitación –Si quieres que te diga que quiero un príncipe azul, estas muy equivocado. No quiero un hombre de cuento, no busco a alguien perfecto, quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar, que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo, que me envicie con cada beso, que me enamore hasta los huesos y sabes Edward Cullen, afortunadamente no eres tú –termine mi discurso satisfecha de mi misma.

-Bueno Isabella Swan yo busco exactamente lo mismo que tu, por eso salí con tantas chicas, buscando la correcta. Y cuando la encontré –dijo tocando mi frente con su dedo índice, ese simple rose provoco que mi corazón latiera desbocado –Ella simplemente no me toma en cuenta y cree que soy un perfecto imbécil

-¿Y no lo eres? –pregunte con sarcasmo, pasando por alto el hecho de que había dicho que yo Isabella-torpe-Swan era la mujer indicada para él.

-Por Dios Bella, ¡Para ya! Corta los prejuicios, no me conoces –grito con rabia y frustración

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres un playboy y que definitivamente, no eres para mí –declare tajante

-Te vas a tragar esas palabras Bella –y antes de que pudiera respirar me planto el mejor beso de la vida…Se fuerte Bella… Al diablo con la fuerza Edward-hermoso-Cullen me estaba besando y no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad única en la vida

_¿No que odiabas tanto a Edward? Ahora te estás besando con él, admítelo Bella no lo odias la verdad siempre lo amaste y no lo querías aceptar._

-¿Qué decías Swan? –pregunto con esa sonrisa torcida tan sexy

-Que… -titubee algo torpe por el beso –Afortunadamente si eres tú Cullen.


End file.
